Another Girl
by GeorgeHarrison'sGreaserGirl13
Summary: Georgia and Abby are Happy living with their husbands, Ringo and George. But when Yoko comes along, things will soon fall apart. Can they save the band, or will it break up even earlier than it should have? sequel to 'Here Comes the Sun'. Read that first before reading this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody!**

**This is officially THE SEQUAL TO HERE COMES THE SUN, ANOTHER GIRL! WOOH HOOO! I am pretty excited to do this. I seriously have no flippin' clue whats going to happen in the story. I also want to thank EVERY ONE OF YOU that supported me through here comes the sun. I felt so insecure with my writing, and then people tell me that the love my story and to update soon. You guys helped me a lot. Thanks 3**

Chapter 1

**Abby POV**

I walked out of the house and was immediately bombarded with flashing cameras and microphones being stuck into my face, reporters swarming around me. I sighed and ignored what they had to say, and entered the car. I began to drive down the road, and FINALLY the reporters received the message to stop huddling around the vehicle. After Tahiti, It's been like this. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Tahiti was amazing, beautiful, and romantic. George really knew how to make a girl feel happy. Almost every night was spent at the beach, and I was happy.

All I wanted to do was get some milk at the store! But NO, all these low-life reporters had to ask me stupid questions and follow me EVERYWHERE. I finally parked the car in front of the store. And slipped out of the car, and put a pair of sunglasses on. Thankfully, no one noticed me. I picked my items from the shelves, and was about to go pay at the cash, when I collided into someone.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see where I was go-" I started, but was me with a pair of brilliant blue eyes. "RINGO!" I shout-whispered, and hugged him tightly. I would have shouted for real, but, you know, he's a famous drummer in a rock band.

"Hey Abby! Haven't seen you in a while! How was Tahiti?" he asked, his eyes filled with happiness. I grinned and told him about our trip and smiled when I was done. "Looks like you had fun!" he said.

"I did! How's marriage?" I said. He immediately grinned.

"I love it. Georgia being right next to me every day when I wake up is amazing. I'm so happy I got that girl…" he said. I could tell that he loved her with all her heart.

We continued to talk as I paid for my items. Ringo was so fun to talk to. He was enthusiastic about everything. We walked out of the store and I was about to make my way to the car, but two familiar people were walking down the street. One with round glasses and long light brown hair. I immediately recognized him as John. I wanted to run up and hug him; I haven't seen him in so long. But the person he was walking with made me stop in my tracks. A woman with squinty eyes and long, black, frizzy hair. Someone I've hated for god knows how long.

Yoko Ono.

I pulled Ringo behind a trash can and waited for them to go by.

"Abby! Why did you pull me behi-"  
"Shut your gob for two seconds please?" I whisper shouted. He sighed, but did as I asked. John and Yoko walked past us, not even looking our way and I hopped out from our hiding spot.

"What was that for?" Ringo asked me. I shook my head. This couldn't be happening. Georgia and I hated Yoko. She is one of the reasons The Beatles broke up, and who knows, maybe John and George could've lived if things didn't happen the way they did.

"That girl walking with John is Yoko Ono. She is one of the reasons you guys broke up the band, therefor Georgia and I hate her. I really don't feel like meeting her, since I'd rather throw her off a cliff. The only thing that I slightly like about her is that she makes John happy," I said. Ringo's eyes got big.

"I don't like her already," Ringo said. I gave him a small smile and said goodbye to him. We both made our way to our cars and I drove back home. Again, being bombarded with the press, I hurriedly made my way to the door and entered the house. I walked into the kitchen and placed all the groceries in the fridge, and walked into the living room. On the couch, Keith, Olivia and Zak were asleep on George , and he was asleep as well. I found that quite adorable. I didn't want to interrupt, so I walked upstairs to George and I's room. I called Ringo on the phone, and he picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" he said cheerfully. I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Hey Ringo."

"Hi Abby!"

"Ringo, can you just not tell Georgia about Yoko? You don't really want to see her rage. I've already seen it, so I feel more comfortable telling her myself."

"No problem! I understand. Eileen, put down the china plate!" a crash was heard. "Dammit." Ringo muttered. I guess all kids are the same.

"I'll let you be Ringo. Have a nice night!" I said and hung up the phone.

Georgia will not be happy once she finds out about Yoko.


	2. Chapter 2

**Abby's POV**

"Abby, it looks amazing! BUY IT!" Georgia shouted at me. I shrugged and looked at my outfit again. It was a floral dress. It had a sash at my waist, making the top tighter and the bottom stick out. It was quite pretty.

"Abby, George would be swooning over you!" Georgia exclaimed. I playfully shoved her and changed back into my other clothes. I finally agreed to get the dress. Georgia skipped to the counter and grabbed her wallet out of her purse. I gave her a death glare but she gave me a smile and paid for the dress. I sighed; there was no point in arguing with Georgia.

We walked through shops a little while longer. We were having a girl's day. Georgia was hungry, like usual, so we stopped to eat in a small café. We sat down and we ordered some food and tea. Nothing better than good old brit tea. Georgia was begging for her and I to go see night of the living dead at the pictures. I wasn't a big fan of horror but Georgia was.

I sighed and continued eating my scone. She'll probably end up winning later. Something caught my attention and I almost spit out my food. I wiped my mouth with a napkin and stared at them.

Paul and a girl.

But not any girl.

A girl from the future.

Angela used to be Georgia and I's best friends. We were the three musketeers; that's what everyone called us when we were kids. She had long red/brown curly hair and hazel eyes, like Paul. Of course, she loved the Beatles as much as us, and her favourite was Paul.

They were walking slowly past the café, hand in hand. Georgia saw my bewildered expression and raised an eyebrow, something George taught her to do. I just nodded my head in their direction. She looked at the two and spit out her tea onto the floor. She started coughing uncontrollably. Paul whispered something into Angela's ear and she blushed and giggled. This just made Georgia cough even more. I smacked her back and she eventually stopped. She rubbed her back and glared at me. I smirked and looked back at where Paul and Angie were walking, but they were gone.

Georgia and I looked at each other with wide eyes. No one said anything.

"What da fuck just happened?" Georgia whispered I shook my head and I suddenly lost my appetite. We paid for our food and drinks and walked around a bit more. Tomorrow was Ringo and I's birthday and we needed to find Ringo some presents. We entered the music store and I bought him some red drumsticks that had his name engraved in it. Georgia decided to buy his present tomorrow. She was buying him a baby Beagle. Ringo loves small animals.

I started to think about Angela and Paul, totally droning out Georgia's babbling. I missed Angie deeply and maybe she was the one. Maybe she was the one for Paul. Paul looked quite lonely lately. He needed someone to love. I sighed as some paparazzi followed us and asked us some questions. I ignored them and we parted ways. I hurriedly made my way into the house and hung up my coat. I collapsed on the couch and rubbed my face.

This week seemed to be rough. First, the Yoko incident. After that, Eileen got sick with the flu. Now, Angela and Paul. Well, that wasn't bad but it just caught me off guard. I sighed and started to make dinner for my family.


	3. Chapter 3

Georgia POV

Why the fuck was Angie suddenly in 1968? She just popped up. Well, I kinda did the same thing. I shook my head and attempted to fall asleep. I still couldn't. I sighed and tried to get out of my bed, but Ringo's arms were tied tightly around my waist. I tried prying his hands off but if anything, his grip got tighter. I groaned. I finally got his arms looser and wiggled out of his grip. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt. I put on an oversized sweater. I was about to open the door but a mumble made my head snap back.

"Where are you going, babe?" Ringo said quietly. I looked at his face and leaned down next to him.

"I'm going somewhere. I'll be back. Ringo, this is a dream." I said. He nodded half-heartedly and fell back on the pillows. I smirked and stood up. He was so gullible when he was tired. I slipped out of the room and went out the door. I ran down the block to Paul's house. Yes, we all lived near each other so that we can keep in touch. I took out his spare key that I stole from him and unlocked the door. I closed it behind me and went up the stairs two at a time. I barged through his bedroom door.

He looked so peaceful and happy when he slept.

Oh well.

I went downstairs and took a large bowl. I ran back upstairs and filled it with cold water. I re-entered his room and stood over him. I dumped the water over his head and he awoke. He spit water out of his mouth and looked at me shocked.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" he shouted at me. I giggled and sat on the floor. I shrugged and giggled again.

"What are you giggling about?" he questioned me. I pointed to his hair. It was sticking out in every direction. His eyes widened and he ran to the bathroom. I heard a scream. I started to laugh uncontrollably and by now I was rolling on the floor. He came back in the room and his eyes were dark. He had a comb in his hand and his hair looked normal again.

"Why didn't you leave your hair like it was, Paulie? It's a great look for you," I commented. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor next to me. "Oh, I got in here 'cause I found a spare key to your house under the mat and I kept it." I said. He sighed and shook his head.

"Why are you here?" he asked. My face became serious.

"How did you find Angie?"

"Why should I tell you?" I asked.

"I'll give you candy?" she said as more of a question. I sighed.

Paul POV

"How did you find Angie?" Georgia asked me. I smiled.

Flashback

I entered the restroom of the bar and pulled a comb out from the inside of my jacket. I started fixing my hair, when I saw something strange in the mirror. It was a blurry and unclear image of a face, but it was there. I looked around me there were no people other than me. I looked back into the mirror and looked at the face it was becoming clearer and closer. It was a girl's face. She had large hazel eyes and curly red-brown hair. Her body was now visible. I was still staring at her and she toppled out of the mirror, right onto me. I gasped and the both of us landed on the hard and cold tile floor. She landed right on top of me. I groaned when my head collided with the ugly floor. She quickly scrambled off of me and picked my head up from the floor.

"Ohmygosh are you alright?" she said quickly. I nodded and clutched my head. A headache was starting to form. She started sputtering apologies. She kept her gaze on the floor. I smiled. I sat up and lifted her head with two fingers. She looked at me and her eyes glistened with recognition.

"I-you-here-but-them-where-what?" She said breathlessly I gave her a smile. She smiled brightly back.

"How did you come from the mirror, love?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders. I sighed and ran I hand through my hair. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Angela Curtis. But call me Angie," she said.

"A lovely name for a lovely girl," I complemented. Her cheeks burned red and she looked at her shoes.

I lifted her head with my index finger. "Don't do that," I said.

She put her gaze on the floor again. "Do what?' she asked.

I lifted her chin up again. "Look at the floor. Your face is too pretty." I said. She smiled. But suddenly her eyes went wide.

"What the fuck is going on," she whispered more to herself. "I'm in, what? 1968? SPEAKING WITH FUCKING JAMES PAUL MCCARTNEY and I came out of a fucking mirror. WHAT THE FUCK!" she said panicking. She was pacing back and forth. I grabbed her arm.

"Calm down, Angie. Don't worry. We'll figure it out." I said.

She smiled and hugged me. I hugged back with a smile on my face.

End of flashback

I told Georgia everything. Well, except the parts where I flirted, but whatever. She nodded sometimes but never but in. When I was done she just sat there.

"Thank you, Paul," she said and stood up. I stood up too. She told me goodnight and walked out the door. She's such a strange bird. I sighed and sat on the bed.

And then I realized,

I never got my candy.


	4. Chapter 4

**God I haven't updated in god knows how long. Sorry and please still read my story! I've been so stressed with school and shit that I just don't have time. So this chapter is going to be quite **_**interesting. **_

**ENJOY. Especially RingoStarr'sGreaserBird379. ;)**

**Georgia POV**

The next day, I went to Paul's flat again and talked to Angie. Apparently, she came out of a god damn mirror and Paul just so happened to be there. It was pretty unbelievable, but it goes the same way for our stories too, I guess. We really just kept talking. At one point we called Abby and we all caught up with each other's lives. I missed Angie greatly. We should all have a day out with the boys. I missed being with all of them as a group.

So, we're going to Disney Land.

Don't get me wrong, I'm terribly excited. I love rollercoasters and stuff, but it's hard to handle a couple of boys in their late twenty's. Men never grow up…especially Ringo. But I was still excited. I threw on a pair of black shorts and a 'I Love Ringo' shirt. I put on my black converse-yes I still wear them-and pulled my hair back in a messy ponytail. I ran downstairs and jumped on Ringo's back.

"Hi!" I exclaimed cheerfully. He chuckled.

" 'Ello love!" he exclaimed with the same amount of expression in his voice. I grinned and went off his back. He gestured towards the table where cereal was put into some bowls and milk was added.

"You're quite the chef," I said sarcastically. We ate our breakfast, smiling at each other every so often. The kids were at Ringo's mother's, so we were children free to go to Disney Land. Once we were finished eating out breakfast, we got into the car and drove to Paul's house, where we were all meeting up. Angie's coming too! I was so excited. We arrived at the McCartney household and entered the house.

"WE'RE HERE!" I shouted through the house.

"THAT'S NICE!" John shouted back. I rolled my eyes and followed the sound to the kitchen. Everyone was there. Abby, George, Paul, Angela, John, and…oh shit.

Yoko Ono.

It literally took all my strength not to smack her across the face. She was one of the reasons my precious boys broke up. She was the reason I cry sometimes when listening to their music. She was the reason so many people became sad and mad.

And I hated her.

I put on a fake smile and sat down in Ringo's lap. No, I'm not an attention seeker, there were no other seats.

"Georgia, this is Yoko," John said. I plastered another fake smile on my face.

"Oh, I know who _you_ are," I said, a small amount of venom clearly there. Yoko smiled at me and said something that I couldn't understand because it was absolute gibberish. How does John understand? I rolled my eyes openly and took a sip of my tea.

"We should get going…" Abby said. I nodded my head and got up. Everyone else followed and we made our way out the door. We took two cars. One with Abbey, George, Ringo and I and the other with Paul, Angie, John and _her. _

*skipping the car ride because I'm lazy*

We pulled up to Disney land and all I could say was…wow. It's huge! I've never been there before. Ringo has when he was a kid, but he didn't remember much. He was six. We waked into the park and walked around a little bit. We went on all these different rollercoasters and it was so fun! Yoko didn't go on half of them and John always stayed with her.

I missed John. The annoying John. The awesome John. The caring John. Now, it just seems like he only cared for Yoko. I missed our fights about stupid stuff. I missed _him. _

"Oh my gosh we lost Ringo!" Paul exclaimed. I face paulmed (see what I did there?). Of course Ringo got lost. Only my husband would get lost in Disney land, right?

"C'mon, let's go find him," I said. I was about to walk away, when I heard that annoying Japanese accent.

"Why?" Yoko said rudely. Excuse me?

"Umm, well, you know, he is my husband," I stated obviously.

"Why would you marry a prat like him?" She asked with sass. Oh she did not just go there. And she thinks she has more sass than me? Bring it on.

"Why do you have a face that looks like a constipated walrus?" I asked. George snickered. Abbey was trying not to laugh, but her face was beat red and she was shaking. Yoko's face: **priceless. **

"Well at least I'm in love with someone who can _actually _play an instrument. And have you seen the hair flips Richard does? How can anybody be attracted to that _thing_?" Yoko said. John stared at her in shock. Sudden anger took over me. I didn't even know what I was doing. I grabbed her frizzy black hair, pulled it back and punched her in the face.

Blood was gushing from her nose onto my shirt. But I didn't care. She grabbed my arm and dug her sharp nails into my forearm. I got to admit, it hurt a lot, but I didn't let it show. I kept punching her face, concentrating on knocking her out.

"IF YOU INSULT RINGO ONE MORE TIME I WILL ACTUALLY KILL YOU!" I threatened. I pulled back my arm to punch her another time, but someone grabbed it from behind me. They pulled my off of Yoko. I tried to get out of their grip. The person was having a very hard time keeping me back, so I only assumed it was George. He's so scrawny.

I finally gave up and wiped the blood of my cheek. She got one punch to me. She was lying on the floor moaning. John was making sure she was okay. He was comforting her as well.

"I think we should go home," Angie said quietly.

"I think so too," I deep voice said behind me. I turned around to see Ringo. I gave him a weak smile, but he just shook his head and walked towards the exit. It seriously broke my heart. I sighed and followed him out of the park.

I guess you can say this was a very _interesting _day.


End file.
